The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a power conversion device using the same.
Some types of power conversion devices comprise a semiconductor module in which chip-like semiconductor devices are mounted in packaged IC form. A large majority of power conversion devices, however, comprise a semiconductor module in which semiconductor devices are mounted as they are. The latter is intended to improve the cooling effect of the semiconductor module by directly releasing the heat emitted from the semiconductor devices.
Examples of the products known as semiconductor modules of this conventional type are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-56131. Various products designed so that the heat emitted from the respective semiconductor chips is released from the two principal faces of each semiconductor chip are proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-56131. These products include, for example, a semiconductor module having each semiconductor chip sandwiched between insulating substrates and having these insulating substrates further sandwiched between copper plates so that the heat emitted from the semiconductor chip is released from the two principal faces thereof.